


The Only Regret

by Riddler_ENygma



Series: Not Magic. Science. [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 06:13:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1376809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riddler_ENygma/pseuds/Riddler_ENygma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victor leccò la gola di Jefferson, soffermandosi sulla cicatrice che percorreva tutto il suo collo; lasciò che il compagno chiudesse i suoi occhi chiari e sospirasse nel sentire la ruvida e bollente lingua su di sé, mentre le mani esperte e veloci del dottor Frankenstein lo spogliavano del gilet e della camicia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only Regret

**Titolo:** The Only Regret  
 **Fandom:** Once Upon a Time  
 **Personaggi:** Jefferson “Mad Hatter”, Victor Frankenstein “Doctor Whale”  
 **Pairing:** Mad Whale  
 **Genere:** Introspettivo, Erotico  
 **Rating:** **NSFW**  
 **Avvertimenti:** Slash  
 **Conteggio Parole:** 118  
 **Note: 1.** Brevi flashfic nate per una piccola sfida con [Princess Kurenai](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=28590)  
 **2.** Fa schifo ed i personaggi sono OOC.  
 **3.** Dedicata al mio amore!

**__ **

Victor leccò la gola di Jefferson, soffermandosi sulla cicatrice che percorreva tutto il suo collo; lasciò che il compagno chiudesse i suoi occhi chiari e sospirasse nel sentire la ruvida e bollente lingua su di sé, mentre le mani esperte e veloci del dottor Frankenstein lo spogliavano del gilet e della camicia.

Il dottore poteva sentire il sangue scorrere più veloce nelle vene del Cappellaio ed il suo battito cardiaco aumentare ogni volta che andava a stuzzicarlo nuovamente. Poi, dopo un lieve bacio, sorrise contro la pelle del compagno constatando quanto fosse affascinante sentire la vita scorrere dentro un corpo.

Il suo unico rimpianto stava nel non essere ancora in grado di apprendere quella magia per completare i suoi esperimenti.

 


End file.
